


Jameson's Whiskey

by mrkinch



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the <a href="http://img530.imageshack.us/i/viggosean2009c.jpg/">2009 Jameson Empire Awards</a> and <a href="http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/1006/empjune091.jpg">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jameson's Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/gifts).



In the still-darkened room Viggo's cell played "Over the Hills and Far Away" so he answered it.

"Sean?"

"Good morning!"

"Morning?"

"Afternoon, then. I'm a considerate guy, really."

"Yeah, but who gave whom their extra bottle of whiskey last night?"

"I'm just coming over - shall I give it back?"

There was a groan and then silence.

~ ~ ~

Sean noiselessly let himself into Viggo's hotel room. All was as it had been when he had wrangled Vig out of his clothes and into bed then slipped off home. The award plaque peeped out from under the arm of the huge leather couch and the Jameson's bottle was still upside-down in the aspidistra. Fortunately the occupant of the rumpled pile of sheets had bestirred himself to drink the water left on the nightstand. Sean took away the heavy glass to fetch more. At the sound of the tap the pile unfolded and Viggo's head emerged.

Sean set the glass down softly. He eyed the edge of the bed, but instead lowered himself beside it, looking into remarkably clear grey eyes, considering recent events.

Viggo answered Sean's thought, his voice raspy. "Head's not too bad but I'm sure not gonna bounce out of bed and kiss you."

"A shame, that, but I can wait. I'll send down for some breakfast, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Just, no kippers."

~ ~ ~

The arrival of food might have been a rough moment, but Viggo did not recoil from the rich scent of fry up wafting through the room. He sat against the stacked pillows and accepted the tray that Sean settled over his lap. While he tucked into his eggs and bacon Sean pulled up an armchair and sat sipping coffee. He was grinning perhaps more widely than the occasion called for, though Viggo was too occupied to notice.

At length Sean returned his cup to the saucer with an unnecessary rattle and clink. "Vig, those that gave us all that lovely whiskey have named their price. A photo session."

Viggo looked up. "Aw, crap. Those are a pain even when we haven't been drinking all night."

Sean picked up his cup and leaned back comfortably. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. One good shot and we're off."

"My faithful steward."

"Which reminds me. Seems they want a Lord of the Rings angle, ten years on. Reminiscences and the like."

Viggo shrugged and waved the marmalade spreader absently. "We'll ramble about Hobbits. Everybody loves Hobbits."

"Said something about wanting you holding a sword."

"All right! That's even more fun than Hobbits." Viggo dropped his toast onto the plate and set the tray aside. "Damn. Wish I had old Nameless with me. Guess they'll bring one, pick up a prop or something."

Sean smirked and shifted into a sprawl. "You could hold me Sharpe sword."

"Sharp, is it? Can I see?"

In an instant Sean had shoved aside the sheets and tackled Viggo down into the pillows, pinning him with hands and body, kissing him thoroughly. The tray bounced off the other side of the bed, spilling the remains of breakfast onto the rug. Both men were gasping before Sean sat back enough for four hands to work open his buckle, button and zipper. When they'd freed Sean's cock Viggo grasped it and Sean moaned.

Viggo managed a breathless snicker. "Good at waiting, I see."

~ ~ ~

It took more coffee and a long, multi-purpose shower before both men were prepared to face the duty of PR. Sean's Rover was brought round and Viggo had begun to swing into the passenger's seat when a suspiciously long, canvas-wrapped object in the cargo area caught his attention. He plunged into the back, kneeling on the seat for a better look. Then he whooped and dragged the awkward bundle over the seat back onto his lap, cackling gleefully.

Sean had been lounging behind the wheel, half turned and avoiding the glare of the doorman for not driving on. Now he glanced over his shoulder at Viggo unwrapping a nameless sword. Sean was grinning broadly, eyes twinkling.

"Problem solved, yeah?"

"How long have you had this?"

"It's been in me personal collection for years."

"I wondered what happened to that last one, the one I used for pick-ups." Viggo craned his neck to look under the hilts without breaking a window or beheading Sean. "Never thought you had it."

"A king may need his sword again."

Viggo re-wrapped the sword, put it carefully out of view, and clambered into the front. He kissed Sean's cheek and settled into the passenger's seat.

"My faithful steward. We'll knock 'em dead."

Sean put the Rover in gear. "We do that."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for The Rev.


End file.
